Autentico Texano
by Michelle Whitlock
Summary: Él era indomable... y ella era toda una fuente de problemas. Jasper Whitlock estaba acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que deseaba y lo que ahora deseaba era a Alice Brandon, la bella desconocida recién llegada a la ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Autentico Texano**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Jasper Whitlock acababa de bajarse de su camioneta cuando Harvey Tipton, el jefe de correos, salió de la cafetería Sip'n Snack.

— ¿Qué?, a echar un vistazo ¿no? —Harvey ofreció a Jasper una sonrisa que medio escondían su barba y bigote. —O quizá debería decir a echar otro.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Jasper, perplejo,

—De la nueva pieza del pueblo.

—Supongo que te refieres a la mujer recién llegada, ¿no? — Jasper hizo una mueca.

—Correcto —contestó Harvey, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo y sin dejar de sonreír. Obviamente, no veía razón para avergonzarse o pedir disculpas por su forma de expresarse. —Está llevando la tienda de Ruth.

Jasper gimió para sí, Harvey era el mayor cotilla de pueblo. Y el que fuera hombre lo empeoraba aún más.

—No lo sabía — Jasper encogió los hombros, —pero hace tiempo que no voy a tomar café.

—Cuando la veas te arrepentirás de eso.

—Lo dudo —ironizó Jasper.

—No te daba por muerto, Whitlock.

—Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? — Jasper estaba irritado y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

—Pues es despampanante —declaró Harvey. —Está a años luz de cualquiera de aquí.

— ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas? —preguntó Jasper con tono de aburrimiento, esperando que Harvey captara la indirecta.

—Pensé que podría interesarte, dado que eres el único de por aquí que no tiene esposa ni compromiso —esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad y le dio un golpe en el hombro. —Tú ya me entiendes.

Durante un segundo, Jasper deseó aplastarle la cara al cartero pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo. Harvey no era el único que había intentado ser su casamentero.

Era indudable que le gustaría que una mujer batalladora y de sangre ardiente ocupara su cama de vez en cuando, pero la idea de algo permanente le daba escalofríos. Por primera vez, la vida le iba bien, sobre todo en Lane, ese pequeño pueblecito de Texas. Jasper, como guarda forestal, estaba haciendo lo que adoraba: jugar en el bosque y cortar árboles con los que ganaría montañas de dinero.

Además, no estaba listo para asentarse. Con su pasado de vagabundeo, nunca sabía cuándo volvería a entrarle la comezón de moverse. Y si no podía hacerlo se sentiría atrapado. Eso no era para él, al menos aún.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva a entrar y os presente? —preguntó Harvey, soltando una risa profunda.

—Gracias, Harv — Jasper apretó los dientes, —pero en cuestión de mujeres, se apañármelas solo —miró su reloj. —Estoy seguro de que tienes clientes esperando.

—Captado —Harvey le guiñó un ojo.

Sin embargo, cuando el jefe de correos desapareció de la vista, Jasper aceleró el paso hacia la puerta de entrada Sip'n Snack.

Alice Brandon se frotó las manos en el agua calienta y jabonosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Había estado colocando bollos en el mostrador y estaba convencida de que estaba pegajosa hasta los codos.

Desde que estaba en el pequeño pueblecito campestre, Lane, hacia tres semanas, se había preguntado una y otra vez si había perdido la cabeza. Pero conocía la respuesta y era un «no». Su prima, Ruth Perry, necesitaba ayuda y Alice había acudido al rescate, igual que Ruth la rescató a ella después del trágico acontecimiento que había cambiado su vida para siempre.

—Ay —gimió Alice, sintiendo escozor en las manos. Las sacó del agua, agarró una toalla y frunció el ceño al ver sus dedos. Las largas y perfectas uñas pintadas y la suave piel de la que tanto se había enorgullecido habían desaparecido. Sus manos tenían aspecto seco y arrugado, como si las tuviera en remojo todo el día. Así era, a pesar de que tenía dos ayudantes, Albert y Dorys.

Echó un vistazo a la cafetería vacía y soltó un suspiro, imaginando cómo estaría minutos después: abarrotada de gente. Sonrió para sí por la palabra «abarrotada». El término no encajaba con ese diminuto pueblo.

Sin embargo, no tenía por qué reírse. La nueva adición de Ruth a esa localidad maderera de dos mil habitantes había sido un gran éxito. Con muy poca inversión su prima ya tenía beneficios, aunque escasos, vendiendo café, pastas, sopas y bocadillos de alta gastronomía.

Según los lugareños, Sip'n Snack era el local de moda, y eso era bueno. Si Alice tenía que estar allí, al menos estaba donde estaba la acción, hasta que cerraba.

Alice odiaba las veladas. Eran demasiado largas y tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar. Aunque entraba en la pequeña y acogedora casa de Ruth tan agotada que apenas era capaz de llegar a la bañera, y menos a la cama, no podía dormir.

Las noches habían sido un problema mucho antes de que llegara a Lane. Y teniendo las tardes libres, el pasado tenía muchas oportunidades de alzar su traumática cabeza. Pero pronto cumpliría con su obligación para con su prima y regresaría a Houston, a donde pertenecía.

Se recordó, con ironía, que su vida personal no había sido mejor allí, de haberlo sido no estaría en Lane. Por dentro, en lo más profundo de su ser, tenía el corazón recubierto de una capa de cemento que nada podía romper.

—Teléfono para ti, Alice,

—Hola, tesoro, ¿cómo va todo? —canturreó la alegre voz de Ruth al otro lado del auricular.

—Va.

—No quiero estar encima de ti, pero no soporto no saber qué ocurre. Estar lejos de la tienda me provoca síndrome de abstinencia.

—Lo imagino.

— ¿Lo has conocido ya?

— ¿Conocer a quién? —Alice hizo una mueca,

—Al guaperas del pueblo —rió Ruth, —el único soltero que merece la pena por aquí.

—Sí lo he conocido, no lo sé —dijo Alice, intentando ocultar su agitación.

—Oh, créeme, lo sabrías muy bien.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Ruth, intentando hacer de Celestina.

—Hace tiempo que deberías estar mirando a otros hombres —su prima suspiró. —Hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quién dice que no miro?

—Bah, sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Eh, no te preocupes por mí. Si está escrito que encuentre a otro, lo encontraré —dijo Alice, aunque no creía que fuese a ocurrir en esa vida.

—Seguro —la voz de Ruth se tino de cinismo. —Sólo lo dices porque es lo que quiero oír.

—Tengo que irme —rió Alice. —Ha sonado el timbre. Antes de que Ruth pudiera contestar, colgó. Esbozó una sonrisa y salió de detrás del mostrador. Se quedó inmóvil y con la vista fija. Después no sabía por qué había reaccionado así; quizá porque era alto y guapo.

O, mejor aún, por cómo la miraba él.

Se preguntó si ése era el «guaperas» que acababa de mencionarle Ruth.

La disgustó que los ojos azul oscuro del desconocido miraran la punta de sus píes y subieran lentamente, sin perderse detalle de su esbelta figura. Miró con intención su pecho y su cabello, y ella se alegró de haberse puesto reflejos en los cortos mechones recientemente.

Cuando los increíbles ojos se clavaron en los suyos, el aire estaba cargado de electricidad. Atónita, Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración.

— ¿Le gusta lo que ve? —preguntó sin pensarlo. Era una consecuencia de su auténtica profesión. Ser atrevida y directa era lo que la había llevado al éxito.

—Lo cierto es que sí —el tipo esbozó una lenta y sensual sonrisa.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de su esposo, cuatro años antes, Alice se sintió desconcertada por la mirada de un hombre. Y por su voz. Sin embargo, percibía que ese desconocido no era un hombre cualquiera. Tenía algo especial que llamaba la atención. La palabra que se le pasó por la cabeza fue «rudo».

No estaba acostumbrada a ver a hombres con vaqueros desgastados, lavados tanto que apenas tenían color, camisa de franela, botas con puntera de aluminio arañado y un casco en la mano. Incluso en Lane, los hombres de ese calibre escaseaban.

Él seguía mirándola. Alice movió los pies e intentó desviar la vista, sin éxito. Esa rudeza suya parecía encajar con su metro ochenta y cinco de altura, cuerpo musculoso y revuelto cabello castaño, dorado por el sol.

Se sorprendió al pensarlo. Por atractivo o encantador que fuera, no estaba interesada. Si fuera así habría aceptado el afecto de otros hombres, en Houston. Además, incluso en Lane, él debía de estar rodeado de mujeres.

Ningún hombre podría estar nunca a la altura de su esposo fallecido, Eddie. Tras haber llegado a esa conclusión, Alice se había concentrado en su carrera y la había convertido en su razón de vivir.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? —preguntó con seriedad.

—¿Cuál es el especial del día? —repuso él con una voz profunda y brusca que encajaba con su aspecto. Alice se aclaró la garganta, contenta de volver a la normalidad.

—¿Café?

—Eso para empezar —contestó él, adentrándose en el local, apartando una silla y sentándose.

—Los especiales del día están en la pizarra —muy a su pesar, Alice estaba clavada en el sitio. Se sonrojó y consiguió mirar la pizarra que había detrás del mostrador, que listaba los cafés y comidas especiales,

—Hoy no —farfulló él, —a no ser que se me haya escapado un día —hizo una pausa— Es miércoles, no martes. ¿Correcto?

Convencida de que estaba como un tomate, Alice asintió. No había cambiado el cartel. En circunstancias ordinarias, le habría dado igual, pero por alguna razón el comentario del hombre hizo que se sintiera inadecuada; una sensación que despreciaba.

—El café es con leche y aroma de vainilla francesa —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa empalagosa.

—Es una pena que un tipo no pueda tomarse un café solo sin más —comentó él, frotándose la barbilla.

—Lo siento, no es esa clase de local —se disculpó, consciente de que él intentaba tomarle el pelo. —Pero eso ya lo sabe. Si quiere café de supermercado, tendrá que preparárselo usted mismo.

—Ya lo sé —rió él. —Tomaré el café solo que más se parezca al normal, el de toda la vida.

Cuando regresó con la taza y se la puso delante, Alice no lo miró, para evitar más conversación. A pesar de su atractivo, ese hombre hacía que se sintiera incómoda, y no quería saber más. Le entregó la carta.

Él le echó un vistazo y la dejó a un lado de la mesa.

—¿Así que tú eres la nueva Ruth?

—En absoluto.

—¿Y dónde está ella?

—Fuera del estado, cuidando de su madre enferma. Estoy sustituyéndola durante un tiempo.

—Por cierto, soy Jasper Whitlock —se presentó él.

—Alice Brandon.

—Un placer —dijo él, sin ofrecerle la mano.

Cada vez que hablaba, ella sentía una reacción física. Era como sentir el golpe de algo que podría hacer daño y que rehuía internamente. Sin embargo, no era así en absoluto. De hecho, era agradable.

—¿Eres de por aquí? —inquirió él, tras tomar un largo sorbo de café.

—No —repuso Alice, —Soy de Houston. ¿Y tú?

—No originariamente. Pero ahora sí. Vivo a quince kilómetros al oeste del pueblo. Soy maderero y he comprado la leña de un terreno enorme. Así que estoy atrapado en Lane; al menos por ahora —sonrió y la piel de alrededor de sus ojos formó arruguitas. —Acabamos de empezar a cortar, y estoy tan contento como un cerdito al sol.

Ella se preguntó si intentaba sonar como un paleto o pretendía decirle algo con esa comparación tan burda.

—Me alegro —dijo, por decir algo. A pesar de su reacción a Jasper, le importaba poco quién fuera y qué hiciera. Le pregunto si quería comer algo.

—Tomaré un bol de sopa y más café —dijo él con una mueca irónica en los labios.

Sólo le habría faltado añadir «damita». Alice se preguntó sí resultaba tan obvio que se sentía incómoda o sí él era intuitivo. Pero daba igual. Lo importante era que su condescendencia la irritaba tanto que exacerbaba su empeño en servirlo a la perfección.

Alice fue a por la cafetera y regresó con una sonrisa en los labios. Alzó la taza y se le resbaló. El café que quedaba cayó en el regazo de Jasper Whitlock, que gritó.

Muda de horror, Alice lo observó echar la silla hacia atrás y ponerse en pie.

—Yo diría que ése ha sido un buen disparo, señora.

Aunque se llevó la mano a la boca, los ojos de Alice miraron hacia abajo y se quedaron clavados en la mancha húmeda que rodeaba la compañera.

Ambos levantaron la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.

—Por suerte, no ha causado daños graves —farfulló él. Sus labios se curvaron lentamente.

—Oh, Dios mío, lo siento —tartamudeó Alice con horror y vergüenza. —Espera, iré a por una toalla.

Giró en redondo y corrió al mostrador. Cuando regresó, sus ojos y los de Jasper volvieron a encontrarse.

—A ver, déjame —dijo, estirando el brazo. Se detuvo bruscamente al ver su descarada sonrisa. La sangre se le subió al rostro y alejó la mano de un tirón.

—Es igual. Creo que me cambiaré de vaqueros.

—Ejem, de acuerdo —musitó ella.

—¿Cuánto te debo?

—Dadas las circunstancias, nada en absoluto.

El se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la salida. Alice se quedó mirándolo, paralizada.

—Nos vemos — Jasper le guiñó un ojo desde La puerta.

Ella deseó que no fuera así, aunque admitió para sí que tenía el trasero y los andares más sexys que había visto nunca; incluso recién escaldado por el café.

Por desgracia, usarlos con ella era un desperdicio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autentico Texano **

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Aunque odiaba el papeleo, no por eso podía ignorarlo. Jasper miró la mesa que había en la esquina de la habitación y gruñó. No sólo había montones de facturas que pagar, también tenía que archivar documentos.

Había pasado un rato fuera. Manejar un hacha había sido un alivio físico que necesitaba. Tras pasar gran parte de la mañana encerrado, revisando sus finanzas con el director del banco, le había hecho falta el respiro. Las sesiones de banco siempre lo enloquecían.

Muchas cosas lo habían vuelto medio loco esa mañana. Al ducharse, hacía un rato, había comprobado que sus «joyas» no habían sufrido daños con el café caliente; estaban intactas y listas para ponerse en marcha.

Jasper resopló. Lo único malo de oso era que no tenían adonde ir. Apenas recordaba la última vez que había compartido la cama con una mujer y disfrutado de verdad. A lo largo de los años, pocas mujeres habían tenido el poder de afectar a su libido o retener su interés.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir, con brutal honestidad, que la sustituta de Zafrina Perry, quien quiera que fuese, había conseguido ambas cosas.

Alice Brandon era una mujer bella. No había podido evitar fijarse en su frágil piel de porcelana salpicada por delicadas pecas. Tenía una estructura ósea fantástica, con las curvas correctas, y la ropa envolvía su esbelta figura a la perfección.

Era una pena que su cerebro no pareciese estar a la altura de su físico. Su conciencia le dijo que seguramente ésa no era una evaluación justa. Sólo habían hablado dos minutos y no sabía de ella más que su nombre. Pero sin duda estaba fuera de su elemento y no entendía qué hacía en el negocio de la restauración. En otras condiciones y circunstancias, tal vez habría disfrutado pasando algo de tiempo con ella,

—Ah, diablos, Whitlock —masculló, estirando la mano hacia la cerveza y tomando un trago, —déjalo estar.

Ella ni muerta permitiría que la viesen con alguien como él. Había tardado pocos segundos en catalogarla: una mujer de ciudad de actitud cosmopolita. Desde su punto de vista, ambas cosas apestaban. De ninguna manera llegarían a estar juntos.

Una lástima; era guapa. Le gustaban las mujeres con agallas, y ella parecía disponer de una buena dosis. Habría disfrutado jugando con una mujer como ella. Al menos durante unos días. No había nada de malo en soñar, siempre y cuando no hiciera alguna tontería para intentar convertir sus sueños en realidad.

Casi soltó una carcajada al pensarlo.

De ningún modo iba a liarse con esa mujer. Eso en sí mismo, lo provocaba. Tal vez el que pareciese tan intocable, tan condescendiente, lo llevaba a querer explorar qué había bajo esa capa de hielo y probar que era lo bastante hombre para derretirla. Primero estrechándola contra su pecho... Casi podía imaginar el sabor de su piel mientras la acariciaba y mordisqueaba, besando su boca, su cuello, sus hombros y espalda.

Se preguntó qué sentiría ella. Si conseguiría provocarle un cosquilleo, excitarla.

Pero ella no lo dejaría acercarse tanto. Disgustado por pensar en esa reina de hielo, fue a la cocina a por otra cerveza. Cuando la acababa, tuvo una idea. Se puso en pie, sintiendo una oleada de calor.

—Diablos, Withlock. Olvídalo. Es una locura. ¡Estás loco!

Loco o no, iba a hacerlo. Agarro una chaqueta y salió de la casa, sabiendo que había probablemente había perdido el poco sentido común que le quedaba.

Seguía ardiéndole el rostro.

Y no por el agua caliente en la que llevaba remojándose al menos treinta minutos. No entendía cómo podía haber sido tan patosa. Nunca se había sentido tan perdida. En la empresa todos la consideraban impasible, serena y compuesta, y así era como funcionaba a diario.

Al menos solía hacerlo, antes de...

Alice movió la cabeza, para no pensar en eso. Hacerlo no sólo era perjudicial para su psique, sino también estúpido. Lo que había ocurrido cuatro años antes no podía cambiarse. Nada le devolvería a su familia.

Lo ocurrido esa mañana, en cambio, era otro tema.

—Santo cielo—murmuró, frotándose la piel con el guante de crin hasta irritarla. Después, pensando que no podía cambiar la vergonzosa escena de esa mañana, por más que quisiera, salió de la bañera y se secó.

Después, envuelta en un albornoz, se sentó en el sofá, cerca del fuego. Aunque era pronto, debería intentar dormir pero sabía que sería un intento vano. Tenía la mente demasiado inquieta. Además, en su casa casi nunca se acostaba antes de media noche, solía llevarse montañas de trabajo de la oficina.

Pensar en su trabajo le oprimió el corazón. Echaba de menos su oficina, su piso y a sus clientes. Muchísimo. En la Galería Houston oía el sonido del tráfico, no de los búhos. Se estremeció y apretó más el albornoz. Beber algo caliente la calmarla, pero es noche no había funcionado. Aunque se había hecho una taza de su café favorito, seguía intranquila.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos, pero sólo vio la imagen de Jasper Whitlock. Dio rienda libre a su mente y pensó en la camisa de franela y los vaqueros ajustados y desvaídos que cubrían un cuerpo que cualquier hombre se moriría por tener, preguntándose cómo era él.

Ya había aceptado que era más atractivo de lo habitual, con su aire rudo y sexy. Tenía los rasgos muy marcados, pero una sonrisa y unos hoyuelos devastadores. Y su cuerpo era musculoso pero con una agilidad y soltura inhabitual en hombres tan grandes. Podía imaginarlo trabajando al aire libre, sin camisa, arreglando una valla, talando árboles o lo que quiera que hiciese.

De pronto, su mente dio un salto y lo vio sin vaqueros. Y sin ropa interior.

La imagen no se detuvo ahí. La siguió una visión de ellos dos juntos, desnudos...

Se ordenó parar. No sabía qué bicho la había picado. Esos pensamientos la traumatizaban tanto que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Pero nadie iba a saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Esas eróticas imágenes eran suyas y sólo suyas, y no harían daño a nadie.

Mentira.

Estaba practicando un peligroso juego mental: examinar su vida, su soledad y su necesidad de ser aceptada y amada. Sin embargo, las imágenes de bocas, lenguas y besos que robaban el alma no la abandonaban.

El teléfono fue piadoso con ella y empezó a sonar, Alice se incorporó, con el corazón acelerado, y dejó escapar el aire de golpe.

—¡Dios! —susurró, avergonzada y confusa. Estiró la mano hacia el auricular.

—Hola, chica, ¿cómo te va?

Zafrina otra vez. Aunque Alice no quería hablar con ella, no tenía elección. Tal vez la risa de su prima fuera el antídoto que necesitaba para recuperar la cordura.

—¿Qué tal el resto del día?

—¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? —preguntó Alice con voz temblorosa.

—Oh, oh, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

—Podrías decirlo así.

—Eh, no me gusta cómo suena eso —Zafrina hizo una pausa. —¿Te han abandonado los empleados?

—Nada de eso. Me adoran.

—Uf, es un alivio. Si supieras cuánto me costó encontrar a ese par, te alegrarías. Entonces, sí el sitio sigue en pie y el género se vende, ¿qué puede ir mal?

—¿Conoces a un granjero llamado Jasper Whitlock?

—Mal, no es granjero —Ruth se rió. —Es maderero.

—Eso da igual, pero lo acepto.

—Niña, es el guaperas del que te hablé. Estoy segura de que eso ya lo supusiste.

—Sí, lo supuse, —Dime ¿qué... te... parece?

—Está bien —repuso Alice. «Si tú supieras», pensó.

—¿Sólo bien? —casi gritó Ruth. —No te creo. Todas las mujeres del condado y de los que lo rodean han intentado llevarlo al altar —hizo una pausa. —Sin éxito, por cierto.

—Pues es una lástima. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no me interesa un granjero, por Dios —Alice se retorció en el sofá.

—Maderero.

—Es un patán de campo que seguramente prefiere abrazar árboles en vez de mujeres —calló un segundo. —Sin ánimo de ofender.

—No me ofendes —contestó Zafrina risueña. —Ya sé lo que piensas del campo. ¿O debería decir del bosque?

—Para mí son lo mismo.

—Ya, bueno. Volviendo a Jasper ¿Qué pasa con él?

Alice carraspeó y después contó la pura verdad, sin saltarse nada. Siguió un silencio al otro lado de la línea y después Ruth gritó como una posesa.

—Oh, Dios mío, ojalá hubiera estado allí para verlo.

—¿No estás furiosa conmigo? —preguntó Alice.

—¿Por ser una patosa? —Zafrina soltó otro gritito de alegría.

—Suenas como si se mereciera lo ocurrido —comentó Alice, confusa por la reacción de su prima.

—En absoluto—dijo Ruth, risueña. —Es sólo que él, de todos los hombres, el semental del condado, resultara quemado donde más duele.

—¡Zafrina! No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

—Bueno, ¿no es lo que hiciste?

—Llevaba vaqueros, Zafrina. Sin duda...

—Cuando hablamos de líquido caliente, los vaqueros no son tan gruesos. Puedes apostar a que sus gónadas sufrieron el impacto.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Alice compungida.

—Esperemos, por el bien de las que aún lo persiguen, que su orgullo esté sólo chamuscado, no carbonizado.

—Zafrina, voy a estrangularte cuando te vea. Las risitas de su prima se convirtieron en carcajadas.

—Estás haciendo que me sienta fatal.

—Cariño, no te preocupes. Jasper es duro, sobrevivirá. Puede que nunca vuelva a la cafetería, pero qué se le va a hacer. Aparte de eso, ¿cómo va el negocio?

Tras charlar con su prima un largo rato, Alice iba a la cocina cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fue y volvió a la sala. Abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Se le abrió la boca.

Jasper estaba en el porche con flores en la mano.

Antes de decir nada, la recorrió con la mirada. Ella intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la garganta cerrada.

—Es obvio que no esperas compañía —cambió el peso de un pie a otro. —Pero ¿puedo entrar de todas formas?


	3. Chapter 3

**Autentico Texano **

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Alice se quedó sin aire. Por supuesto que no podía entrar. No había ninguna razón para que él estuviera allí. Y menos aún para que entrase.

Sin embargo se quedó allí con la puerta abierta, mientras su sentido común se perdía. No podía permitirse esa locura.

Ni siquiera estaba vestida. No llevaba nada bajo el albornoz, pero al menos era grueso y nada transparente.

—Estas flores se mueren de sed —Jasper ladeo la cabeza y sonrió. —No sé cuánto tiempo más sobrevivirán.

—Sí que están un poco mustias —Alice movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Ya sabía yo que en algo estaríamos de acuerdo.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres imposible? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con exasperación.

—Sí —la respuesta fue seguida por una risa grave y profunda que hizo que a Alice se le disparase el pulso.

La asombraba que ese hombre estimulara su naturaleza sexual cuando otros no lo habían conseguido, por empeño que pusieran.

Hacía años que no miraba un hombre excepto con pasividad. Se preguntó por qué era distinto él.

No lo sabía pero tampoco quería analizar las razones con él instalado en el porche de Ruth.

—Si te prometo que sólo me quedaré hasta que pongas las flores en agua —no lo dijo como pregunta, pero alzó las cejas como si lo fuera.

Alice, resignada, dio un paso atrás e hizo un ademán con la mano.

Jasper, sonriente, se quitó el sombrero y entró de dos zancadas. Alice cerró la puerta y lo siguió a una distancia segura, pero observándolo.

No sólo estaba fantástico con otro par de vaqueros desvaídos y una camiseta azul del mismo color que sus ojos; su altura y constitución hacían que la habitación pareciese pequeña, demasiado para los dos.

Aún con el pulso desbocado, Alice deseó alejarse más, pero sabía que sería inútil. No había ningún sitio que pudiera poner la suficiente distancia entre ellos.

—¿Tienes un jarrón?

—Hum, seguro que Ruth tiene alguno por ahí.

—Tal vez deberías ir a buscarlo.

—Tal vez —afirmó ella tras un tenso silencio.

—Eh, soy inofensivo —rió él. — De verdad.

Alice alzó las cejas y sonrió. «Eres tan inofensivo como una serpiente cascabel en una guardería», pensó. Tenía que aguzar sus sentidos para protegerse.

—Siéntate mientras busco un jarrón —estiró la mano hacia las flores.

—¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda? —preguntó él, dándole el ramo.

—Segura —repuso ella, con más dureza de la que pretendía. Pero ese hombre se le estaba metiendo en la piel y, lo peor, era que le estaba dando carta blanca para hacerlo. Había permitido que sus manos se rozaran y la sensación le provocó un escalofrío.

Buscó un jarrón, lo llenó de agua y colocó las flores. Después volvió a la sala y puso el jarrón sobre una mesita. Él estaba inclinado junto a la chimenea, reavivando las ascuas.

Era indudable que tenía un trasero perfecto, Y en ese momento podía observarlo sin que él lo supiera. De pronto, comprendiendo lo que hacía, sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias por las flores.

Él se irguió y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron un momento. Cuando Jasper desvió la mirada, ella suspiró de alivio. Su presencia allí iba a ser problemática si no conseguía controlar sus emociones. Estaba comportándose como una adolescente dominada por las hormonas.

—Es una oferta de paz —dijo él, frotándose una barbilla que lucía un principio de barba que acentuaba su atractivo.

—Sí es por eso, debería ser yo la que apareciera en tu puerta.

—En realidad sólo es una excusa para verte otra vez —hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos. —¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—Desde luego, no te muerdes la lengua—dijo ella, intentando ganar tiempo. Era el momento perfecto para decirle que no estaba interesada en él ni en ningún otro hombre. Pero no lo hizo, —¿Quieres sentarte?

—Me encantaría, pero ¿estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

—No —su voz sonó temblorosa. —Ahora mismo no estoy segura de nada.

El se dejó caer en el sofá y miró el fuego.

—No te he ofrecido nada de beber.

—Una cerveza estaría bien.

—Zafrina tiene algunas en el frigorífico.

—No me gusta beber solo.

—Yo tengo mi café.

La risa de él la siguió hasta la cocina. Preparó las bebidas y volvió a la sala. Élla había extendido sus largas piernas ante él. Inconscientemente, miró sus fuertes muslos y el bulto que había bajo la cremallera.

Al comprender lo que estaba haciendo, alzó la vista y descubrió que él la miraba con ojos ardientes. Inspiró con fuerza, pero no sirvió de mucho. Le ardían el rostro y los pulmones.

«Debería marcharse» pensó.

Se sentó en el sillón. El tomó un trago de la botella de la cerveza y la dejó en la mesita.

—¿Qué trae a alguien como tú a este lugar?

—¿Alguien como yo? —Alice dio un respingo.

—Sí, una dama con clase que parece y se comporta como un pez fuera del agua.

—Mi prima necesitaba mí ayuda y acudí al rescate.

—Nada es así de sencillo.

—Puede que no.

—Pero eso es todo lo que vas a contarme, ¿correcto? —agarró la botella de cerveza y tomó otro trago.

—Correcto —afirmó ella, aunque sus labios pugnaban por curvarse con una sonrisa.

—Entonces tienes mucha carga del pasado o muchos secretos, Alice Brandon. ¿Cuál de las dos cosas?

—No voy a contártelo.

—Sí no estás dispuesta a compartir, ¿cómo vamos a llegar a conocernos mejor?

—Supongo que no lo haremos —dijo ella.

—Vaya, desde luego que sabes dejar a un hombre sin palabras —se puso en pie, estiró los hombros y volvió a la chimenea a alimentar el fuego.

Sus movimientos eran pura agilidad sexual; desde luego, no le faltaba carisma.

—Te aviso que el que no me hables hace que sienta aún más curiosidad.

La tensión de la sala se incrementó.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la curiosidad —intervino ella, entrelazando los dedos.

—Sí, que mató al gato —sonrió él.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? —inquirió ella cuando él volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Qué de mi?

—Apuesto a que no estás dispuesto a desvelar tu vida a una desconocida.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —él encogió los hombros.

—Lo que te sientas cómodo contando —repuso ella, que había estado a punto de decir «todo».

—No creo que tenga nada que esconder.

—Todo el mundo tiene secretos, señor Whitlock.

—¿Señor Whitlock? —la miró con seriedad. —Debes de estar de broma.

—No te conozco lo bastante para usar tu nombre.

—Bobadas. El hecho de que me calentaras la primera vez que te vi nos lleva a un territorio más familiar.

—Muy gracioso —rezongó Alice, aunque sabía que tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate. Él empezó a esbozar una sonrisa. —De acuerdo, Jasper.

—Ah, eso está mejor —se terminó la cerveza y volvió al tema. —Creo que lo más importante sobre mí es que me cuesta quedarme en un sitio.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—El ejército. Mi padre cambiaba continuamente de destino y no nos quedábamos en ningún sitio lo suficiente para echar raíces y formar relaciones duraderas.

—¿Eres hijo único?

—Sí. Mis padres ya murieron.

—Los míos también.

—Eh, ten cuidado, o me contarás algo personal —se rió al ver que ella lo miraba enfadada. —Hasta que no fui a la universidad, A & M de Texas, no supe lo que era asentarme. Me costó mucho, hasta que conocí a mí mejor amigo, Emmett McCarthy.

—Emmett estudiaba ingeniería forestal y como a mí también me encantaba estar al aire libre, congeniamos. Terminé estudiando lo mismo y pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con Emmett. Con el dinero que heredé a la muerte de mis padres compré tierras en Lane County y construí la cabaña de troncos en la que vivo. Poco después formé mí propia empresa y viajé por el mundo. Ahora, con este nuevo contrato para cortar madera, estoy encantado.

—Es toda una historia —comentó Alice.

—Mi aburrida vida en pocas palabras.

—En ti no hay nada aburrido —bromeó ella sin chispa de humor.

—Viniendo de ti, lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—Hay algo que te has saltado.

—¿Sí?

—Tu vida personal. Mujeres.

—Tampoco hay mucho que contar. La experiencia que he tenido con ellas me enseñó una cosa importante.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Les gustan los hombres que pueden ofrecer seguridad: hogar. Familia, empleo fijo, todo el lote; y eso es tan ajeno a mí como algunos de los países en los que he vivido.

—¿En serio crees eso? —preguntó ella pensando que hablaba como sí hubiera nacido en los años 50.

—Ahora estás curioseando demasiado.

—Ah, ya, así que no soy la única que tiene secretos, ¿o tal vez sea carga del pasado?

—¡Tocado! —siguió un incómodo silencio y Jasper se puso en píe. —Será mejor que me vaya, se está haciendo tarde.

Ella no discutió aunque sintió cierta desilusión.

—Gracias por la cerveza —dijo él desde la puerta.

—Gracias por las flores.

—Mustias y todo, ¿eh?

Estaba tan cerca de ella que su olor la golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago, y más aún cuando vio los increíbles ojos azules clavados en su pecho. Bajó la cabeza y vio que el albornoz se había abierto.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, la yema del dedo de él se deslizó por su cuello hacia abajo, hasta que rozó el lateral expuesto de su seno. Su mente le gritó que lo rechazara, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se encogió, pero no por vergüenza, sino por la descarga de lujuria que recorrió su cuerpo, dejándola clavada en el sitio.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron cuando se inclinó hacía ella. Intuyó que iba a besarla pero fue incapaz de detenerlo. El gimió y aplastó los labios contra los suyos; ella se dejó caer contra él, disfrutando de su boca, hambrienta y posesiva, que la devoraba como si temiera no volver a tener otra oportunidad similar.

Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos jadeaban. Las emociones de Alice eran tan intensas y aterradoras que siguió agarrada a la pechera de su camisa,

—Llevo deseando hacer eso desde que entré por la puerta de la cafetería —farfulló él. Ella deseaba responder, pero no sabía qué decir. —Mira, me voy, pero hablaremos después —la miró con ojos ansiosos y agudos al notar su tensión. —Estás bien, ¿verdad?

«No, ¡claro que no estoy bien!», pensó ella. Tragó saliva y asintió. Jasper se fue y Alice se quedó parada largo rato, anonadada, hasta que fue a la cama, se tumbó sobre ella y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

No entendía cómo había dejado caer la guardia y traicionado a su marido, el amor de su vida, permitiendo que ese desconocido la besara. No quería volver a exponer su corazón, por miedo al dolor que eso le causaría. Se lo había prometido a sí misma.

Lo más triste era que no sabía cómo corregir el error que acababa de cometer.

Jasper terminó de cortar y apilar montones de leña que no necesitaba. Sí dar golpes con un hacha lo ayudaba a contener su frustración, seguiría haciéndolo.

Por desgracia, el trabajo físico no había logrado su objetivo. No podía sacarse a Alice de la cabeza, aunque hacía dos días que no la veía. Aún recordaba su olor y el tacto de su piel como si estuviera empapado de ella.

Eso podía causar muchos problemas a un hombre, porque implicaba dependencia, necesidad y un vínculo emocional con una mujer a quien apenas conocía. Con Alice Brandon eso era imposible. No se quedaría allí mucho tiempo y, además, tenía demasiados secretos.

Pero ese beso le había hecho surcar el cielo como una cometa. Y deseaba más. Apenas había visto y rozado uno de sus senos, pero sabía que era firme y delicioso como un melocotón recién madurado. Sólo con pensar en saborearlo se le hacía la boca agua,

«Cuidado, amigo, más vale que eches el freno o la asustarás», se dijo. Si quería volver a verla tendría que ir despacio, ser delicado. Aun así, no sería fácil.

Sin embargo, había visto el deseo en sus ojos, percibido el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Ella también lo deseaba, aunque no parecía querer admitirlo; ahí estiba el problema. Pero no iba a rendirse. Si no se equivocaba, bajo esa fachada de hielo se ocultaba una mujer ardiente y explosiva e intentaría comprobarlo.

Recogió las herramientas y entró en la cabaña. Se duchó, vistió y abrió una cerveza. Se llevaba la botella a la boca cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Está abierto —gritó. —Un segundo después entró su capataz y amigo, Pete Axers. —¿Quieres una cerveza? —preguntó Jasper sin preámbulos.

—Creía que no ibas a preguntarlo nunca —rió Pete.

Jasper le dio una botella y fueron a la sala a sentarse junto al fuego.

—Diablos, ahí fuera hace más frío que en Montana.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó Jasper, mirándolo de reojo. —Nunca has salido del este de Texas.

—Eso da igual —dijo Pete con obstinación. —Sé lo que es el frío cuando lo siento.

—Entonces acerca esa cabezota calva al fuego.

Pete se sentó y ambos se concentraron en sus cervezas, a gusto con sus pensamientos.

—¿Y toda esa leña de fuera? —preguntó Pete un rato después. —Has cortado suficiente para todo un invierno en Alaska. Y casi estamos en marzo.

—¿Te has dado cuenta?

—¿Cómo no iba a dármela? —Pete alzó una ceja y lanzó a Jasper una mirada penetrante.

—Supongo que necesitaba descargar algo de energía — Jasper encogió los hombros.

—No puedes estar estresado por nada, ahora que todo va como tú quieres —comentó Pete extrañado.

—Eso no puedo discutirlo — Jasper no pensaba hablar de su obsesión por la recién llegada al pueblo, así que se centró en los negocios. —No esperaba conseguir comprar esos árboles. Darán muchos beneficios.

—Lo que harán será poner tu empresa en el mapa.

—Eso espero. Entre tanto, tengo un montón de facturas que pagar en el banco. No olvides eso. Como sabes, los árboles no fueron baratos, ni tampoco el equipo.

—Lo sé —Pete soltó un resoplido. —Viéndolo así, supongo que sí tienes buenas razones para estar estresado.

—Creo que «estresado» no es la palabra correcta — Jasper frunció el ceño. —En realidad estoy excitado y confío en que el terreno dé beneficios y me saque de las deudas. A ver, ponme al día —dejó la botella vacía sobre la mesa.

—Los dos grupos de trabajadores ya están listos.

—¿Con el equipo y todo?

—Sí —replicó Pete con voz animada, como si se sintiera orgulloso de su logro.

—¿Has encontrado otro capataz?

—Pensé que podríamos encargarnos tú y yo —Pete arrugó la frente. —Sabes que no me gusta contratar a gente que no conozco.

—Pero aquí conoces a todo el mundo.

—Por eso no he contratado a nadie —Pete ladeó la cabeza, —¿Entiendes?

—Supongo que nos apañaremos. ¿Dónde colocaste a los trabajadores? —inquirió Jasper.

—Un grupo en la zona noroeste, cerca de la carretera del condado, y el otro al sur, cerca de la antigua casa.

—Yo me ocuparé del grupo sur —afirmó Jasper, consciente de que sería la zona más difícil de talar.

—Las sierras ya están en marcha y parece que podremos sacar de doce a catorce cargamentos al día.

—Si eso dura de seis a ocho semanas, entonces mis problemas se solucionarán del todo — Jasper sonrió. En ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil.

Él miró la pantalla y vio que era Dan Holland, el propietario que le había vendido los árboles.

—¿Qué ocurre, amigo? —preguntó Jasper.

—Me temo que tenemos un problema.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autentico Texano **

**CAPÍTULO 04**

¿Se arrepentiría del beso? Probablemente.

Alice suponía que ésa era la razón de no haber vuelto a verlo. No lo sabía con seguridad pero, como siempre, su mente era su peor enemigo: se disparaba e imaginaba todo tipo de locuras.

Desde que estaba a cargo de la cafetería sólo había visto a Jasper una vez. No había sido un cliente habitual así que no tenía por qué empezar a serlo.

Lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en el beso. Sí no lo hubiera permitido, se sentiría bien; pero había cometido un error y eso tenía consecuencias. Quería verlo de nuevo, por más que se recordaba que no sería conveniente.

La vida de Alice estaba en Houston. Pronto se iría de Lane, Texas. Además, estaba deseando volver a su trabajo _auténtico_, y al reto que suponía.

—Alice, teléfono para ti —volviendo a la realidad, sonrió a Albert y fue al pequeño despacho a contestar la llamada. Era su jefe, John Billingsly.

—¿Cómo te va? —preguntó él con voz amable.

—¿De veras quieres saberlo? —sentía un profundo respeto por John y lo consideraba amigo además de jefe, pero en ese momento no estaba entre sus personas favoritas. Al fin y al cabo, en gran medida era culpa suya que estuviera allí.

—Sabes que sí —soltó un suspiro, —o no habría preguntado.

—La verdad es que las cosas van mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque odio admitirlo.

—Sé que sigues disgustada conmigo —rió él.

—Y lo estaré mucho tiempo —aunque Alice había hablado con sinceridad, no había rencor en su voz.

—Sabes cuánto me importas, Alice. Sólo deseo lo mejor para ti.

—Lo sé.

Era cierto. A veces tenía la sensación de que a él le gustaría ser algo más que su jefe, sin embargo nunca había cruzado esa línea, Pero percibía que sus sentimientos por ella iban más allá de lo que expresaba.

—Quédate allí algo más de tiempo —dijo John, —para dar a tu cuerpo y a tu mente la oportunidad de sanar del todo. Es lo único que te pido.

—¿Tengo elección?

—No —respondió él con voz suave pero firme.

Ella sabía que tenía razón, aunque odiaba admitirlo. Tanto John como el doctor Rivers, su psiquiatra, se lo habían dicho, pero había sido John quien la convenció. No había llegado a cuestionar la seguridad de su empleo, pero si la había amenazado con perder el ascenso que le correspondía y ella anhelaba.

Recordaba el día muy bien. La había llamado a su despacho y cuando se sentó, John ocupó la silla contigua y tomó su mano.

—¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no estás en apuros?

Alice no pudo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿He perjudicado a la empresa? Sí es así, lo siento.

—No te mentiré; últimamente has tomado algunas malas decisiones. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes. No has perjudicado a la empresa, de momento. Eso es lo que vamos a procurar evitar.

—Gracias a Dios —Alice había apretado su mano con fuerza.

—Tienes la posibilidad de convertirte en socia de la empresa —dijo John, —pero sólo si puedes controlar tus emociones y convertirte en la abogada que sabemos puedes ser.

«Pero así era antes de que un conductor borracho matara a mi esposo y a mi hija», deseó gritar ella.

—Es necesario que superes tu pérdida —había añadido John, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

—Lo he hecho —gritó Alice, liberando su mano. La molestaba que la tratase con condescendencia, como si fuera una niña. Era increíble. Ella era Alice Brandon, la triunfadora de la empresa. Había conseguido algunos de los clientes más grandes e importantes. Eso debería contar para algo. Pero por lo visto no era así porque, al menor problema, intentaban liberarse de ella como si fuera un desperdicio.

Su conciencia se rebeló, recordándole que estaba sacando de contexto las palabras de John. En el fondo sabía que él y la empresa la apoyaban por completo,

—No, no la has superado —dijo él con paciencia. —Muy lejos de ello, y ése es el problema. Has enterrado tu dolor y tu corazón en el trabajo. Ahora, cuatro años después, el dolor al que nunca te enfrentaste abiertamente se vuelve contra ti. Está empezando a controlar tus emociones y tu salud. Ambos sabemos que estás al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, era cierto. Ya no podía convencerse de que ella y cuanto la rodeaba iba bien.

—Sé que tu prima necesita ayuda, Alice —siguió John. —Ve a ayudarla. Otro ambiente, otro trabajo, gente nueva... —hizo una pausa y sonrió. —No te imagino sirviendo café y comida, pero sé que te entregarás por completo, como haces con todo.

—Yo tampoco me imagino haciéndolo, pero parece que no vas a ofrecerme otra opción.

—Tienes toda la razón —admitió John con severidad.

Alice se había inclinado hacia él, había besado su mejilla y salido del despacho. Desde entonces habían pasado tres semanas. Tres de las más largas de su vida.

—Alice, ¿sigues ahí? —preguntó John en su oído.

—Sí, Disculpa. La verdad es que estaba recordando nuestra última conversación.

—Me alegro, porque por mi parte nada ha cambiado.

—Lo sé —se le cascó la voz pero espero que él no lo notase. Quería mantener su dignidad a toda costa.

—Vuelve al trabajo. Hablaremos de nuevo pronto.

Cuando colgó y volvió al comedor, Jasper entraba por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Había acertado: él no se alegraba de verla. Debía de haber ido porque quería café o comer algo.

—Pareces sorprendida de verme —dijo él con tono amable, mientras iba hacia una mesa.

Iba vestido algo más formal que las otras veces. Llevaba vaqueros y botas, desde luego, pero la camisa era de algodón liso, no de franela, y en vez de casco llevaba un sombrero negro, que se quitó.

—Lo estoy —dijo Alice con honestidad, cuando recuperó el habla. Después no supo qué decir, algo muy inusual en ella. Pero achacó su nerviosismo al hecho de haber besado a ese hombre con pasión pocos días antes.

Cuando Jasper pasó a su lado, captó un aroma limpio y fresco, como si acabara de ducharse. Eso la puso aún más nerviosa. Sonrojándose, Alice se dio la vuelta. No había pensado así desde la muerte de su marido.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó. —¿O comer?

—Un café bastará.

—¿Seguro que quieres que te lo sirva yo? —se obligó a preguntarlo con una sonrisa, esperando que él se relajara un poco.

La tensión de su rostro se suavizó e incluso esbozó una sonrisa. A Alice se le disparó el corazón.

—Claro, pero ya te habrás dado cuenta de que me he sentado muy cerca de la mesa.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, pero Jasper, en cambio, frunció de nuevo el ceño. Alice fue a por el café y dejó la taza ante él con mucho cuidado.

—Pareces molesto —dijo. Si era por culpa de ella, quería saberlo.

—Sí, pero no contigo —la miró a los ojos. Ella notó cómo el rubor cubría sus mejillas. Jasper siguió con voz baja y ronca. —Estás tan preciosa que, si pudiera, te abrazaría aquí mismo y te besaría hasta que me suplicaras que parase. Y aun así, no sé si obedecería.

La provocativa afirmación la desconcertó tanto que se quedó de pie, muda y ardiendo de calor.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

—Claro —dijo, temiendo escuchar algo que no deseaba oír.

Él apartó la silla contigua a la suya y le indicó que se sentara.

—Deja que vaya a por un café antes. Volveré enseguida —Alice volvió con su café y se sentó. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, bebiendo. —Ha ocurrido algo —aventuró ella por fin.

—Y que lo digas — Jasper soltó un suspiro.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Necesito un buen abogado. ¿Conoces alguno?

A Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero mantuvo el aspecto de serenidad. ¡Vaya si conocía abogados!

—Con todos tus negocios, me sorprende que no tengas uno.

—Sí lo tengo, pero está fuera del país. Y su socio es un idiota.

—Ah —Alice alzó las cejas pero no hizo preguntas.

—Perdona. Eso no es del todo cierto. Digamos que no tenemos las mismas ideas.

—¿Por qué crees que necesitas un abogado? —preguntó Alice. No tenía por qué contárselo, pero parecía querer hablar con alguien del tema.

—Dan Holland, el propietario del terreno cuyos árboles compré acaba de llamarme y ha dejado caer una bomba.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, y lo peor de todo es que yo lo consideraba amigo mío.

—La amistad y los negocios son cosas muy distintas, Jasper. Eso deberías saberlo.

—Lo sé, diablos. Pero en un pueblo pequeño la palabra de un hombre vale tanto como su firma. Y yo tenía ambas cosas de Dan.

—¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

—Quiere que mis trabajadores dejen de talar.

—¿Por qué razón?

—Un cuento de un medio hermano ilegítimo que ha aparecido de la nada y quiere tomar parte en el negocio que Dan y sus hermanos habían hecho conmigo.

—¿Y tu amigo se lo ha creído y quiere romper al trato? —Alice estaba atónita pero también intrigada.

—Se lo ha tragado enterito. Dice que si Larry Ross, así se llama el tipo, dice la verdad, tiene derecho a una participación en el negocio.

—Suena ridículo.

—Es más que eso. Es una locura.

—¿Y qué has contestado? —preguntó Alice.

—Le he dicho a Holland que está fuera de sus cabales si un tipo al que no ha visto nunca llega de repente con esas pretensiones y no lo manda a paseo.

—Me parece increíble que no lo haya hecho —Alice movió la cabeza consternada.

—Dan dijo que nunca me había visto tan enfadado.

—Tengo la sensación de que ese comentario no debió de gustarte nada —Alice abrió mucho los ojos.

—Tienes razón. Le dije que si creía que eso era estar enfadado esperase un poco, porque aún no había visto nada. En ese momento aún estaba tranquilo.

—Qué lío—comentó Alice.

—Hay más —interpuso Jasper, —Dan defendió al tipo diciendo que su padre era un mujeriego y era posible que Larry Ross fuera fruto de una de sus aventuras. Según él, la madre de Ross estaba harta de callar y le juró a su hijo que Lucas Holland era su padre y que debía reclamar todo aquello que le correspondiera.

—¿Y tu respuesta? —Alice lo miró a los ojos,

—Basura y más basura — Jasper soltó el aire de golpe. Alice casi sonrió. —Le dije que suena demasiado fácil. Ross es su problema, no mío. Tenemos un trato en marcha, firmado, sellado y entregado.

—Pero él no lo ve así, ¿verdad?

—Acertaste. Por lo visto, Larry Ross amenaza por poner una demanda para interrumpir mí negocio, alegando que su familia no tiene derecho a vender los árboles sin su firma.

—Es una locura; cuando hizo el trato, Dan ni siquiera sabía que el tipo existía —Alice estaba atónita y lo demostraba. —Pero por lo visto al tal Ross le da igual.

—Así que le dije a Holland que me devolviera el dinero. Un proceso judicial podría arruinarme.

—¿Y qué contestó? —Alice estaba cada vez más horrorizada. Jasper tenía razón: necesitaba un abogado, cuanto antes mejor.

—Dijo que no podía, que él y sus hermanos lo habían invertido todo en acciones de liquidez a largo plazo.

—Ese hombre es toda una pieza.

—Le dije que ése era su problema, no mío. Por supuesto, Dan gimió que buscaríamos una solución, que sólo me pedía que suspendiera las operaciones unos días, hasta arreglar este lío.

—Espero que le dijeses que no.

—Efectivamente, El arguyó que estaba siendo irrazonable. Le pregunté qué haría él si estuviera en mi lugar. ¿Estaría dispuesto a ceder? Contestó que no, así que le dije que la solución era pedir un préstamo utilizando las acciones como garantía y pagar al tipo.

—Sí hubiera aceptado, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación —apuntó Alice.

—Correcto de nuevo —afirmó Jasper. —Amigo o no amigo, un trato es un trato. Yo cumplí mi parte y espero que él cumpla la suya. Dan se enfadó y me dijo que esto no quedaría así. Pero si quiere lucha, la tendrá. Yo voy a talar mí madera.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—¿Tú? — Jasper la miró sorprendido.

—Eso he dicho —dijo Alice con ecuanimidad,

—¿Cómo? —él rió, —¿Vas a utilizar tus dotes de camarera para echar café caliente en su entrepierna?

Alice sabía que intentaba ser gracioso, pero para ella el comentario no lo era en absoluto. Forzó una sonrisa almibarada y se puso en píe.

—Tengo mis fallos como camarera, pero cuando me dedico a las leyes, soy una abogada excelente.

Jasper se puso pálido, como si acabara de rebanarle el pescuezo.

—¿_Tú_ eres abogada? —su risa resonó por todo el local.


End file.
